wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiki Channel Wiki:Guide/Actors
This page is an instructional page telling you how to make an actor on the wiki. Making an Actor #Go to the Actors board. Start a new thread titled, "Actor: (Actor's Name)." #Inside the thread, fill out this form #*'Name': (the actor's name) #*'Gender': (their gender) #*'Birthday and Age': (their birthday and age) #*'Description': (description of them) #*'Face Claim': (celebrity portrayer; face claim cannot currently be in use) #An admin will look it over and either approve it or ask you to make some changes. #Once your actor is approved, you can make a page for your actor and start auditioning them for roles! Actor pages Every actor must have a page. Included on the page should be the template Actor Infobox. The following sections (using header 2) should be included: *'Early Life'- This section describes the actor's early life (the beginning of their life and how they got into the entertainment industry). *'Career'- This section describes their career (the history of it and how they got to Wiki Channel). *'Personal Life'- This section should describe facts about their personal life. *'Filmography'- This section should list their film/TV/stage credits (you can list credits dating to before they were on Wiki Channel or just Wiki Channel credits). *'Discography '(if needed)- This section should list their music credits (you can list credits dating to before they were on Wiki Channel or just Wiki related credits) *'Trivia '(optional)- This section should list fun facts about the actor. Rules for Actors *Celebrity look-a-likes can only be used once by one actor (unless you are making a twin). *Your actor must be approved before you make one. *Each user can only have 7 actors (boys) and 7 actresses (girls). *Once a user has four actors, they cannot make any more until at least one of their actors has received work with Wiki Channel. *Once a user has six actors, they cannot make any more until at least two of their actors have received work with Wiki Channel. *Once a user has eight actors, they cannot make any more until at least three of their actors have received work with Wiki Channel. *Once a user has ten actors, they cannot make any more until at least four of their actors have received work with Wiki Channel. *Once a user has twelve actors, they cannot make any more until at least five of their actors have received work with Wiki Channel. *The amount of actors you have of one gender can only be 2 more than the amount of actors you have of the other gender. Departing Actors Sometimes, you may want to get rid of one of your actors for whatever reason. There are multiple ways of how you can get rid of your actor. 'Adoption' The first option is that you can set your actor up for adoption for another user to adopt them as their own. Here a few rules for putting actors up for adoption: *Once you put your actor up for adoption, you are no longer responsible for them. *The actor cannot receive any more acting jobs than it already has while it's up for adoption because the actor is manager-less. *If an actor currently is not working on any Wiki Channel projects (Ex: isn't on a show) and is manager-less for two months, they will have to leave Wiki Channel. If they have never been employed and are manager-less, they will have to leave after one month. *You cannot have more than 3 actors up for adoption. *An actor must be in existence for at least a month before they are put up for adoption. If a user wishes to get rid of them before a month they'll just have to simply delete them. To put your actor up for adoption, you must put this template on their page: The template is called "Adoption." You can also notify users on the Actors board that your actor is now up for the taking. 'Leaving Wiki Channel' Some users may not want their actors to continue on the channel, they just want to get rid of them. In this case, the actor should simply leave Wiki Channel. In doing this, this template should be put on their page: The template is called "Left." This could apply to many actors, for example, actors who are a part of ended shows. For example, after Kitty Couture ends, if Lisha Jane wants to go on to different things outside of Wiki Channel, then her manager would put this template on her page. Here are some rules regarding actors leaving Wiki Channel. *Once an actor leaves Wiki Channel, they cannot participate in any upcoming projects. *Actors who left cannot be adopted. If someone wants to adopt them, they'll have to ask the user who created the actor to put them up for adoption. *You cannot make your actor leave Wiki Channel when they're in the middle of a show or movie. *Once an actor leaves Wiki Channel, their face claim is now free for use of another actor. 'Deletion' This is the third way to get rid of an actor. All you do is simply get the actor's page deleted. This method is for those who simply don't want their actor around, anymore. *You must request for the actor to be deleted on the Actors board. *You cannot delete an actor who is currently taking part or took part in a major project with/on Wiki Channel. You must either make them leave Wiki Channel or set them up for adoption. *Once an actor is deleted, their face claim is now free for use of another actor. Inactive Users w/ Actors *Users will be marked as inactive if they haven’t been on the wiki for 2 months. *All actors will have a template put on their page that says their manager is inactive (Template:Inactive Actor). *If an inactive user has an actor that has never done anything on Wiki Channel, the actor will be deleted after a month. *If an inactive user has an actor that is on a show/movie, one month after the show/movie ends, the actor will be marked as “Left Wiki Channel.” *Actors with inactive managers can be adopted on the Actors board. *If an inactive user returns, they are allowed to take back any actor of theirs that has been adopted if they've been under the other user's management for less than three months or if the new manager is willing to give them up. Links *List of Actors *List of Look-a-Likes *Actors (category) *Male Actors (category) *Female Actors (category) *Employed Actors (category) *Unemployed Actors (category) *Singers (category)